1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of art found generally in the Class of "Surgery" (Class 128) and more particularly in the subclass of "syringe" (subclass 224) and even more particularly in the subclass of "combined container and bulb" (subclass 232).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior douche devices have operated on the theory of reusability or on the theory of ready assembly of a kit of parts importantly including a flexible bag which must be filled with liquid prior to completion of assembly, all before the device is ready for use. Even so-called disposable douches contemplate local mixing of medicaments in water, before completing the assembly.
Among the patents pertaining to syringes are U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,716 to BROMAN on Mar. 12, 1957; U.S. Pat. No. 2,811,968 to HYATT as issued on Nov. 5, 1957; U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,871 to MEYERS as issued on Apr. 13, 1965 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,939 as issued to MALTENFORT on Dec. 14, 1971. In view of these and other known patents the compact disposable syringe with wrapper and flow control means as shown and described in the following application is believed to be novel.